


Talk

by BaraLinni



Series: A Most Extensive and Largely Unfinished Yu-Gi-Oh! AU [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Implied Darkrebelshipping, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaraLinni/pseuds/BaraLinni
Summary: Crushes are hard to deal with, especially when you're not even the one doing the crushing. Yuri is determined to play matchmaker: The Novel





	Talk

Yuto gripped the sheets of his bed before anxiously smoothing them out again,  chewed on his nails until he realised that they tasted of nail polish, and checked the clock mounted on the wall way more often than he would like to admit. He wasn’t nervous, though. Why would he be? Shun was just coming over, exactly as usual. It didn’t have to be weird unless Yuto _made_ it weird… Oh no, what if he _did_ make things weird? He really should have just texted him instead. He hurriedly pulled out his phone from his pocket and nearly threw it across the room in shock as the door creaked open. He quickly sat on his hands to stop them from shaking as Shun entered the room with a smile.

“Hi! You said you wanted to talk?” he greeted while striding across the room and plopping down next to Yuto on the bed.

“Yeah…” Yuto suddenly regretted this whole situation so much more.

Shun seemed to decide that the sudden silence had stretched on for long enough. “Sooo”, he drawled and boxed Yuto’s arm, “what’s up?”

There was no way out of this now. Shun would find out sooner or later. Yuto took a deep breath and released his hands from their solitary confinement to fiddle with his bracelets. He took a deep breath and decided to just blurt it all out in one go. “You know how Ruri and I started dating a while back? Well, basically we didn’t really plan it and it just sort of happened because it felt like something we ought to do? Maybe? I don’t know. But it just felt kind of… I didn’t…” Yuto interrupted himself to glance over at Shun, who was looking slightly confused, and took another deep breath. “Anyways, what I’m trying to say is: we broke up”.

Shun stared at him while the news sank in. After what felt like an eternity, he finally managed to form a slightly too strangled sound. “What?” He cleared his throat and tried again. “Why? Did she hurt your feelings?” His eyes quickly narrowed in suspicion. “Did _you_ hurt _her_ feelings?”

Yuto laughed nervously at Shun’s half-joking protectiveness and looked down at his fidgeting hands. “No, we both just… kind of realised we were going nowhere. It just didn’t feel right, I think”.

“Oh”.

Yuto glanced up at Shun’s suddenly very thoughtful frown. “Are you angry?”

Shun blinked and looked at him in confusion. “Why would I be? I want you guys to be happy”. He smirked and nudged Yuto with his elbow. “So cheer up and watch me absolutely annihilate you in Mario Kart”.

Yuto laughed and shot Shun a wicked grin. “Oh, it is _on_ ”.

~~

Hours of blue shells and “totally broken controllers” later, it was time for Shun to leave. He ruffled Yuto’s hair as he stood, trying not to relish too much in how perfect the mix of hairspray and natural unruliness felt between his fingers. Once outside the bedroom door, he very narrowly avoided a collision with Yuri, who looked like he had been waiting in that very spot for quite a while, judging by the pile of snacks on the floor.

“He asked you, right?” Yuri asked with a glint in his eyes before stuffing an impressively large marshmallow into his mouth.

Shun gave Yuri’s expectant face a deadpan look. “Asked me what?”

Yuri’s face fell dramatically, but he rebounded almost immediately with a hopeful look. “Well, I kind of expected that to be honest. But he told you the news, right?”

“... What news?” Shun asked, unsure of what exactly Yuri was talking about.

Yuri leaned closer and nudged Shun’s arm with his shoulder. “Come on~. He’s single! Available! Up for grabs!”

Shun frowned at him. “So?”

Yuri rolled his eyes at him. “Sooo, now’s your big chance! This is the ideal time for his knight in shining armor to _finally_ come sweep him off his feet! Trust me!” he added earnestly when Shun shot him an unimpressed look. “Come ooon, Shun, you’ve had the biggest crush on him for _years_ , it’s time you finally do something about it”.

Shun shushed him loudly and looked around frantically before glaring back down at Yuri. “... I knew telling _you_ of all people was a mistake”. He turned away as Yuri bit back a comment on exactly how easily he had caught on to his ridiculously obvious crush. “Besides…” Shun continued, lowering his voice to a murmur, “he doesn’t like me that way”.

Yuri actually made an effort to control his volume, because he was _so_ not letting this go. “But he _does_! Honestly, I _live_ with him, I have to listen to him talk about you _all the time_ ”. Shun gave him a look that told him that he was not even remotely convinced, and Yuri started gesturing vaguely with his hands, desperate to get his point across. “Look, it’s obvious that you both _like_ _like_ each other, so why don’t you just ask him out? I _know_ he’ll say yes, he just needs you to step up and do the asking”. He waited in the tense silence, hoping against hope that what he had said would actually get through to Shun.

When Shun spoke, his voice sounded strained and his eyes had something fierce about them. “... I don’t know what this is about, but I’m not letting you string me along just to… win a bet or whatever it is you’re doing”. Clearly feeling that he needed a better one-liner than that, Shun hesitated while Yuri waited, still holding out a faint hope that he would see the pieces fall into place beyond Shun’s eyes and that everything would work itself out at last. The seconds stretched on until Shun growled in frustration and stalked off with heavy footsteps.

Behind him, Yuri placed his head in his hands and _sighed_.

~~

Yuto sat still on the bed, picking at a tear in his jeans and smiling softly to himself. He couldn’t remember what he had been so nervous about, it was just Shun, after all. Shun with his cool piercings and immaculate eyeliner and crooked smile and kind eyes…

For the second time that day, he was startled by the door being opened, and Yuri poked his head inside. “Hell-o~. I heard there was a love-struck young man in search of a handsome prince, and it seems the prince just galloped away on his mighty steed”. He did a sweeping gesture with a hand to illustrate the horse gallantly galloping toward the sunset.

Yuto looked like he was about to protest, but instead hid his face in his hands and groaned. “Of all people, why did I tell _you?_ ”

Yuri didn’t miss a beat. “Because I’m your dearest older brother and you trust my judgement in delicate matters of the heart”. He grinned at Yuto's despairing whine and strutted over to throw himself onto his back on Yuto’s bed, hooking one leg over the other and waving his foot lazily in the air. “I did it, you know? I made sure everyone stayed out of your room so you two'd have some privacy. Weren’t you going to finally ask him out? What went wrong?”

Yuto made another whining noise. “I don’t know…” His voice was slightly muffled by his hands. “It didn’t feel right, asking him out when I just broke up with Ruri…”

Yuri fixed Yuto’s back with a serious, although upside-down, look. “You mean you chickened out”.

Yuto glanced over his shoulder at that and immediately averted his eyes again. “... Yeah… yeah I guess I did…”

Sighing deeply, Yuri sat up and gave Yuto’s ribs a gentle nudge. “I’ve told you already, he’s crazy about you. All you have to do is ask and he’ll say yes, trust me”. He responded to Yuto’s unconvinced grunt by gently shouldering him in the arm. “Don’t worry, you’ll get him next time”. He patted Yuto’s shoulder for good measure before getting up and strutting towards the door. “I believe in you~”, he called over his shoulder before the door closed between them and he heaved a sigh. _Man,_ matchmaking was hard sometimes. He grinned wickedly. But _boy_ was it fun.


End file.
